The present invention relates to cooperative structures of refuse containers and vehicle-mounted devices for elevating and dumping the containers.
In wide usage today are refuse containers constructed specifically for being handled by the lift mechanism of special refuse trucks having the ability to lift and empty the containers into a refuse receptacle carried by the truck.
This method of handling refuse is relatively efficient in areas where there are sufficient containers to keep the trucks busy throughout a working day. However, there are instances where the use of a container would be desirable even though there are not sufficient numbers of other containers in the area to make it worthwhile to provide a special truck to empty the container.
For example, one location normally removed from areas where refuse containers are plentiful, but being a location where it is desirable that one or more containers be provided, is at the entrances to landfull sites. Containers so located provide a place for individuals to deposit small quantities of refuse so as to obviate the necessity for them to enter the site and subject themselves to the odors and safety hazards which often prevail. However, heretofore the provision of such containers at landfill sites has been quite troublesome to site operators due to the difficulty of emptying the containers without the use of special trucks. Specifically, one way employed for dumping containers has been to connect the container to the bucket of a front-end loader (front-end loaders are commonly used on landfill sites) by means of chains. While this mode of operation works, connecting and disconnecting chains is time consuming and during inclement weather can result in discomfort for the worker, normally the front-end loader operator, who has to perform the task.